


We Can't Die Yet

by LemonBubble



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha Universe, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonBubble/pseuds/LemonBubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something went horribly wrong in the fight with the Batterwitch and now Rose and Dave are dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can't Die Yet

“Rose. Rose? C-come on Rose, stay with me.” Dave rasps, hardly able to talk. “Don't... don't die on me Rose. We can't. We can't leave yet. We've got... kids. Kids to look after. They're coming. They're not here yet, we can't leave them alone. We have to raise our kids Rose.” He's not even sure she's listening. He doesn't know if she's still alive. At least, not until she talks.

“It's too late Dave. I don't...” she takes a shuddering breath and coughs, little drops of blood spraying everywhere. “I don't think they're coming. We... we were wrong.”

“No, no they're coming.” Dave tries to keep his voice steady, tries to keep up the façade he's maintained for years. He's too cool for feelings that aren't ironic. It's so hard now, though, with his own sword through his chest, snapped in half. “We've never been wrong before. It... can't... it's not supposed to go like this.”

“We were wrong. The... the witch has won.” he could hear Rose's voice break “We're not going to make it out of this. Dave... I'm scared.” She chokes back a sob, cutting herself off. Dave turns his head to look at her, feeling the sword tug in his chest as he does.

Oh god, she's crying. She can't be crying. Not Rose. Rose who was always so strong, always so sure of herself. Rose who was never afraid of anything. His best friend who he could tell everything, who'd always been there. He couldn't stand to leave her there, dying alone and scared. Dave couldn't get up but he found her hand and held it as tight as he could.

“We... we're going to be fine.” he says, knowing it's a lie. They're both going to die here. She knows it too. “There's nothing to be scared of.”

“Oh Dave,” she says, her voice getting weaker every moment, “if you knew the things I have seen... you would know... just how much there is... to be scared of.”

“Well it's a good thing I never had your... freaky visions then.” He'll never admit it but he's scared too. He's fucking terrified. This wasn't really what either of them expected. He's glad he's not alone.

“I'm glad... you're with me... Dave.”

“Yeah... you too Rose.” he squeezes her hand and tries to smile for her but her eyes are half closed and unfocused. He can see her slipping away every second.

“You know,” she whispers with a faint smile, barely hanging on. “I was... looking forward... to meeting her...”

“Me too.” Dave turns his face back to the sky. “We woulda been... great parents... don't you think?” He waits but she doesn't reply. “Rose?” Her hand has gone limp in his and he turns back to face her. There is no light in her half closed eyes and she is still, so very still. “No... no, Rose, please. Don't... don't leave me... don't let me be alone...”

He cracks when he realises she's really gone, tears running down his face, mixing with the blood that's everywhere. He cracks and sobs as loud and hard as the sword through his chest will let him. Who cares? Who gives a flying fuck about the ironic stoic act? That's all it ever was. An act. There's no one around to hear him now anyway. No one to care. Everything he thought he knew has been wrong. Everything they worked for, everything they fought for, is gone. Things will only get worse and he will never meet the little bro he had dreamed about and he's dying with no one to hold his hand.

It's a long few minutes before the darkness claims him too. They're the loneliest minutes of his life.


End file.
